


Sleepovers, Secrets, and Sixteen Candles

by crabsthinkfishfly



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, it's a losers sleepover what can i say, listen stan is soft and i lov him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsthinkfishfly/pseuds/crabsthinkfishfly
Summary: Eddie threw a pillow at him, “Can you not take this shit seriously for five seconds?” He shrieked.“Well damn, Eddie. Bev was the one implying that we fucked!”...Sometimes what you need to spill your secrets isn't bravery, but instead sleep deprivation, watching a bad movie at 3am, and stupid bickering over nothing
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Sleepovers, Secrets, and Sixteen Candles

**Author's Note:**

> hi this isn't proof read and most of it was written at midnight but i still think it's cute so we're posting it anyway

Eddie doesn’t usually stay up late. His mom said the better sleep he got the more he’d grow (evidently that hadn’t worked).

All he had wanted was to have a few hours to himself, and Richie said  _ he  _ thought better at night. (Imagine  _ thinking  _ better! Whack.)

It had worked and he’d stayed up, and he was  _ sure  _ he’d ascended to the next plane of existence, but then he’d fallen asleep and now he was in a real shitty mood.

“Aw, is Eddie Spaghetti tired?” Richie crooned.

“Fuck off, asshole.”

“Aw, don’t be upsetti, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“I  _ will  _ kill you, mark my words.”

“I’ll do you one better - I’ll make you eat ‘em.”

Eddie opened his mouth to argue, but before he could get any words out he was interrupted by a yawn. His eyes were burning and he wanted nothing more than to collapse - now he understood what Richie sleeping in class all the time was about.

“Are you… tired?” Richie said softly, a shit-eating grin already forming on his face.

Eddie hesitated, “No, of course not.” He didn’t even want to know what Richie would say if he knew Eddie was tired. Something humiliating, probably - Richie was good like that.

“Aw, does Eddie Spaghetti need to sleep? Is Eds regretting making fun of me for sleeping in class?”

“No, because I’m not tired, asshole.”

“You aaaare, though. You’re yawning, I saw it myself.”

Eddie scowled, “Fine. I’m tired, okay? Now shove over.” Eddie scooted closer to Richie and moved Richie’s arm out of the way.

Richie went quiet as soon as Eddie put his head on Richie’s shoulder. It wasn’t like he stopped fidgeting - Richie never stopped fidgeting, but he was careful not to disturb Eddie.

Richie gazed at him silently, his eyes soft. For once he didn’t feel any urge to fill the silence, simply content to bask in comfortable silence with Eddie.

“Your shoulder is… a surprisingly good pillow,” Eddie murmured. 

Richie hummed in agreement, reaching over hesitantly to bury his hand in Eddie’s curls. He pushed Eddie’s hair back from his forehead and… oh. He still wanted to kiss Eddie, but it was worse now. It was worse now because Eddie was so close now - almost attainable, and all Richie had to do was lean down a bit - just a bit - and kiss him.

“Hey guys we were wondering-- oh my god.” Bev stared down at Richie and Eddie, her eyes full of mirth.

“What?” Richie hissed. “Keep your voice down.”

“You’re not bickering. We left you alone for five minutes and now the world has apparently fucking inverted.”

“He’s tired, okay? Not my fault.”

“Aww, wholesome boyfriends.”

“We’re not fucking boyfriends, Bev. I couldn’t cheat on his mom like that.”

“Beep beep, richie,” Eddie murmured.

Richie went still save for shooting a glare at Bev, “What were you saying?”

“That you’re totally whipped?”

“No, I mean - you said you had an idea or something.”

“Oh, that. Yeah we were just thinking about having a sleepover tonight, but it seems like you’re having one right now,” Bev smirked.

“Ha ha,” Richie scowled. “Where’s everyone else?”

Bev shrugged, "All I know is that Ben went to return some books.”

Bev glanced at the corner where the field and picnic tables met the school building expectantly, and sure enough, there was Stan. Stan waved and made his way over to the tree the losers were sat underneath.

“Sorry I took so long,” Stan said. “I was thinking about going swimming.”

“What, like after school?” Richie asked.

“Maybe. Probably not. It’s just that the sky is so blue and it’s so hot and I couldn’t help but think of summer. How long has it been since we went to the barrens?”

“Gee Stan, I dunno. Not since last year at least.”

“Exactly. We should go sometime.”

“Just put your stuff down,” Ben grinned, “I’ll set up downstairs.”

Eddie started rooting through Ben’s stuff immediately, trying to find something cool to play with.

“Quit it,” Bev smacked him with her bag.

Eddie grumbled and sat down on Ben’s bed, before standing up and launching himself at Richie.

“I thought you were tired,” Richie complained. “What happened to you  _ not  _ assaulting me?”

“Yeah? Well now I’m bored. Catch me, fucker.” He scrambled on top of the bed and prepared to launch himself off.

“Damn Eddie, even your mom doesn’t have that much energy in bed,” Richie snickered.

“Fuck you!” Eddie shrieked, just as Ben walked in with an armful of sleeping bags.

“If you guys are done with your weird mating ritual let’s go watch some movies,” Bev said, high-tailing it after Ben. Mike tugged on Stan’s sleeve and followed him out, and Bill shot a rueful smile at Richie and Eddie before following suit, leaving them alone.

“C’mon, Eddie Spaghetti, I’ll catch ya,” Richie said, opening his arms.

“Don’t call me that, asshole.” He leapt off the bed and into Richie’s arms, who promptly collapsed under Eddie’s weight.

“Ow, fuck,” Richie laughed from under Eddie, going red. His glasses remained miraculously intact.

“We should probably go downstairs, huh,” Eddie giggled.

“Yep,” Richie was breathless (from laughing too much).

They went downstairs breathless, with red faces and tangled hair, so naturally the losers assumed the worst.

“Oh my god!” Bev yelled. “Not in Ben’s room!”

The room erupted into chaos.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Richie asked, adjusting his glasses. Realisation dawned. “Oh my god! Bev! You know I have eyes only for one!”

The room lapsed into silence. This was new to them.

“Who is it?” Eddie asked tentatively.

“Gee, Eddie. It’s Joe. Who else?”

“...Joe?”

“Joe mama, Eddie. Keep up.”

Eddie threw a pillow at him, “Can you not take this shit seriously for five seconds?” He shrieked.

“Well damn, Eddie. Bev was the one implying that we fucked!”

Ben stood up and waited for everyone to settle down, “Are we going to watch these or not?”

Richie stood up, “You bet your fur, just not with this fucker.” He moved away from Eddie to sit next to Bev.

Everyone pretended not to notice as he gradually scooted back to sit next to Eddie over the course of the movie. He opened his arms and Eddie scooted closer to Richie. Richie grinned down at him, his eyes soft.

Of course, watching movies until 3am wasn’t the best idea, all things considered. Eddie had already been tired, and now, well, now his inhibitions were lowered, and he was bound to say something stupid.

“Everyone else is asleep, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie whispered, poking Eddie in the side. “Don’t leave me alone to brave this night dark.”

“Shut up,” Eddie murmured, nestling further against Richie’s side.

“Oh? You gonna use me as a pillow again, senor?”

Eddie threw a pillow at Richie. He missed dreadfully. “Bet your fur.”

Richie elbowed him, “Aw, c’mon. Don’t tell me you’re gonna go to sleep on me. How about we play truth or dare.”

“What is this, middle school?”

“Yes, next question.”

“Ok, whatever, I pick-”

“Truth? Excellent choice, Eds. Who do you like?” “I didn’t even- what are we, twelve?”

“Is it Alice? Barb? Betts-?”

“I’m gay, dipshit!”

“-Bill?”

“Gross!” Eddie whisper-yelled.

Richie frowned, “That’s not very nice, y’know.”

“Why?” Eddie sat up and crossed his arms, “Who do  _ you  _ like?”

Richie smiled, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, Eddie Spaghetti.” He twiddled with his thumbs anxiously and his eyes flitted around the room. He seemed to be filled with more nervous energy than usual.

“I’ll kill you.”

Richie’s eyes made their way back over to Eddie, “I can think of a better k word you can do with me, Eds,” He winked.

Eddie tried to think of something to say in retaliation, but he was so tired and Richie was so warm, and his eyes simply wouldn’t stay open.

In the end, though, it was Richie who fell asleep first, snoring softly. Eddie sighed and removed Richie’s glasses, gazing at him with the dim light of the streetlamp shining in through the window.

“Can we watch Jaws?” Richie asked. “Please, pretty please?”

“For fuck’s sake, Richie how many times?”

“Until I know each line word for word,” Richie said smugly.

“No fucking way dipshit,” Eddie sneered, “We’re watching Stand by Me, we already agreed!”

“But we’ve all seen Stand By Me,” Richie complained.

“Oh, like we haven’t all seen Jaws.”

“I haven’t,” Mike said sheepishly.

“Do you want to, though?” Eddie asked.

“I’m kinda neutral - I haven’t seen Footloose either. We don’t have it at home.”

“Change of plans,” Richie announced, “We’re watching Footloose first, then we’ll watch Jaws.”

This time Eddie didn’t protest - he could always complain later, when his fingers weren’t carding through Richie’s hair.

A few movies turned into more movies which turned into more movies which turned into more movies.

Eddie hadn’t really been paying attention if he was being completely honest - he was trying to count Richie’s freckles, but he kept losing count, and Bev kept giving him a Look with a capital l.

Not that either of them noticed anyway. For a while it seemed like time stood still. In the back of his mind Eddie acknowledged there was no such thing, and the sun was going down as tangible proof of time, but part of him didn’t believe it.

Eventually the losers fell asleep one by one, until the only people left awake were Eddie, Richie, and the stars (Molly Ringwald didn’t count, she was on a screen.)

Richie stood up, paused the movie, and started fiddling with something on the other side of the room. Eddie couldn’t see what - it was too dark.

Music started playing softly and Richie fiddled again and the music grew louder.

“I didn’t realise Ben had music that’s not New Kids On The Block,” Eddie joked.

“He doesn’t,” Richie stifled a laugh. “I brought this over myself.” He walked over to the middle of the room and held his hand out.

“What?”

“Dance with me, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“No way, I can’t dance.”

“Neither.”

“We’ll wake everyone up!”

“Are you kidding? They’re out like a light.”

“I’m tired.”

“This’ll wake you up. C’mon, I wanna dance.”

Eddie didn’t know how, but somehow he recognised the music playing as The Cure. “What song is this?” Eddie asked.

“Lovesong.”

“It’s nice,” Eddie hummed.

“It sure is,” Richie replied, pulling Eddie up with him. They swayed gently to the music, their arms around each other while Richie sang to Eddie, softly but badly.

Eddie scoffed as if he wasn’t completely enamored with Richie. He sat back down, unable to hide his grin. “Movie now,” He announced.

Richie shrugged and resumed the movie before turning to Eddie and smirking, “I’m Jake and you’re Samantha.”

“No fucking way. I’m Jake because I’m really cool, and you’re Samantha because you’re not.”

Richie shrugged, “At least I’m cute.”

“No you’re not.” 

“Well Samantha is, and I’m Samantha therefore I’m cute,” Richie argued. “Besides, you realise they get together in the end, right? If you’re Jake that means you’ve got the hots for me,” He grinned.

“You wish.”

Richie shrugged, “Perhaps.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Richie sprang up, “Not so, milady. Please, Eddie, please, admit it! You have the hots for me.” He knelt down and held Eddie’s hand to his face.

Eddie looked away. “This is so fucking weird,” He whispered to himself.

Richie just stared at him intently until Eddie looked back at him again.

“What do you want, Richie?” Eddie asked, irritated. “Do you want me to tell you I’m secretly gay and I’ve never told anyone that, much less that I ‘have the hots’ for an annoying piece of shit with shitty glasses he probably found in a dumpster?”

Richie shrugged, “Not in so many words.” He stood up. “Look, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t think-- it was a joke. But I ‘have the hots’ for a short hypochondriac who can’t come home red in the face without his mom rushing him to the ER.”

“That was uncalled for,” Eddie mumbled.

“It had to be said. Besides, if you’re gonna be my boyfriend, which, by the way, you no longer have a choice in the matter, you’re gonna have to put up with me  _ all  _ the time. So you may as well get used to it.”

“What, like I don’t already have to put up with you all the time?”

Richie sat down and elbowed him, “Shut your goddamn mouth, Asthma Boy.” He looked around the room to check the Losers were still sleeping, “So like, what do we do now?”

“Keep watching the movie, I guess.”

“Eds you do realise we missed the whole ending.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed this kudos and comments would b appreciated, and if you want to see more from me you can check out my profile !


End file.
